


Непостижимые мужья

by LazyCreator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator
Summary: Сборник драбблов по булочке и змию, бляхомухе и ее бляхомужу.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Выпечка и цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Жанры: AU, Повседневность, Флафф  
> Предупреждения: Смена сущности  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг: hum!Кроули/hum!Азирафаэль 
> 
> Благодарность твиту @ItsysBitsy

В светлой булочной всегда много людей — ароматный запах выпечки привлекает случайных прохожих и постоянных посетителей с раннего утра и до обеда. А после обеда посетителей привлекают глазированные торты, цепляющие взгляд, и запах кофе.

Новые, случайные посетители приходят, чтобы купить самые красивые и самые разные булочки. А постоянные клиенты приходят, чтобы заказать самые обычные вкуснейшие пончики с кофе и сесть в большие кресла за массивные столы, чтобы провести так за разговорами с незнакомцами хотя бы час.

И Азирафаэль рад пообщаться со своими посетителями, познакомиться с ними, запомнить в лицо столько людей, сколько сможет. Обычно он уже в пять утра пачкается в муке, готовя самые первые булочки, аккуратно раскладывает все на широкой витрине на самые яркие и диковинные тарелочки, а закрывается всегда как минимум на полчаса позже положенного, не прогоняя засидевшихся посетителей.

Но за все эти длинные дни к нему еще ни разу не заходил человек, которого Азирафаэль приметил уже очень давно. Высокий рыжеволосый мужчина, неизменно в темных очках в любую погоду, проходит мимо, каждый раз заглядывая в большие окна булочной, и Азирафаэль часто ловит этот заинтересованный взгляд на себе и часто проводит взглядом фигуру в черной одежде, пока та не скроется из поля зрения.

Кроули проходит чуть дальше по улице и переходит по пешеходному переходу на другую сторону, а потом идет в обратном направлении, чтобы попасть к своему цветочному магазину. Если честно, он бы никогда не делал таких крюков, даже ради того, чтобы ходить по правилам дорожного движения. Но он делает этот крюк каждый день и ходит по пешеходному переходу, до которого ему нет дела, лишь бы пройти мимо булочной. Когда Кроули идет на работу, в этой булочной, неизменно в муке, уже работает умилительный светловолосый мужчина, который так тепло улыбается, что и без того светлое помещение кажется озаренным светом тысячи солнц.

Кроули идет дальше и очень внимательно осматривает новую доставку цветов. Самые лучшие он ставит снаружи магазина и обильно поливает их, так что очень скоро перед магазином образуется своеобразная дорожка из воды. Задолго до закрытия магазина люди разберут все цветы и растворятся где-то в переулках, так что к вечеру вся вода перед магазином испаряется.

Внутри же, окружая Кроули, в горшках стоят самые зеленые растения с самыми сочными листьями, практически закрывая собой окна. Кроули любит свои цветы, но растение с желтыми или дырявыми листьями он у себя не терпит и без колебаний выбрасывает. Поэтому, когда люди заходят в магазин, их окружает исключительно зеленый локальный лес.

Когда Кроули все же выползал из своего зеленого закутка поздно вечером, булочная напротив обычно уже была закрыта. Но не сегодня.

Сам не до конца понимая зачем, Кроули вытаскивает из своего магазина небольшой горшок с белоснежными фиалками, и только тогда идет в булочную.

Внутри практически никого, только в углу сидит необычная пара: высокий статный мужчина в светлом строгом костюме и совсем крошечная хрупкая девушка с очень странной шляпой. Они тихо о чем-то переговариваются и скромно улыбаются, так что Кроули решает даже не обращать на них внимания. Милый булочник, к которому он пришел, сидит за прилавком и увлеченно читает какую-то старую книгу.

— Мне бы ристретто, — Кроули садится напротив Азирафаэля, чье лицо в этот момент озаряется самой светлой, самой невозможной улыбкой, и Кроули надеется, что он не очень сильно краснеет. Ну или хотя бы, что это не так заметно из-за его огненных волос и красноватых очков.

— Конечно, — Азирафаэль включает плиту и достает светлую медную турку.

Пара, сидевшая за угловым столиком, давно ушла. Все помещение устойчиво пахнет выпечкой, свежим кофе и цветами. А за стойкой сидят булочник и флорист, обсуждают все и ничего, и им кажется, будто они знакомы всю жизнь.


	2. Антуриум Андреанум

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Жанр: AU, Повседневность, Флафф   
> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг: Кроули/Азирафаэль
> 
> За хэдканон отдельное огромное спасибо твиту @crowleyslover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Антуриум Андреанум, он же Антуриум Андреа, он же "Мужское счастье" - травянистое вечнозеленое растение, требующее много внимания, ухода и высокой влажности (поэтому его нужно ежедневно опрыскивать утром и вечером, но так, чтобы вода попадала только на листья, в противном случае соцветие может пойти пятнами и отпасть). Символизирует любовь, жизнь, страсть, свободу, храбрость, силу.
> 
> Водой с перекисью водорода опрыскивают растения, чтобы те росли быстрее и чтобы убить вредителей. Мой личный хэд на то, что у Кроули все держится не только на силе первобытного страха, но и на первоклассном уходе.

Кроули сидел напротив своих растений и любовно опрыскивал их водой с добавлением перекиси водорода. Он уже протер каждый листик от пыли и подлил в каждый горшок достаточно воды. И сам не заметил, как пролетело время за этими хлопотами. Поэтому пульверизатор в руках был своего рода спасением — суетиться не приходилось. 

Он опрыскивал Антуриум Андреанум, витая в собственных мыслях. Вокруг него шелестели листья, будто разговаривая, хотя окно было закрыто, а кондиционер выключен. Но именно этот шелест успокаивал Кроули, навевал приятные воспоминания. 

Кроули вспоминал последние шесть тысяч лет своей жизни. Когда в саду они с Ангелом впервые встретились, листья шелестели также: тихо и спокойно. Тогда Кроули еще не знал, но именно такими он потом хотел видеть свои растения — идеальными, как в Эдеме. 

В Риме, когда он вместе с Азирафаэлем пил темное домашнее вино, на спокойном морском бризе приятно шелестели листья оливковых деревьев. За шумом города Кроули всегда мог услышать этот звук. 

И до чего же приятно было бродить по туманным лесам Уэссекса, несмотря на сырость Камелота. Кроули как сейчас помнил, как он предложил Ангелу сделку, от которой тот отказался тогда. 

И как Азирафаэль согласился он тоже помнил. Подумаешь, пришлось подождать всего-то пару столетий. 

В этих приятных мыслях, неизменно связанных с Азирафаэлем, Кроули даже не сразу заметил, как шелест вокруг него усилился. А когда все же отвлекся и даже прикрикнул на свои растения, его внимание вдруг привлек Антуриум: раньше у него было только одно маленькое, но милое соцветие. Кроули смотрел на второе, более яркое и сильное, алое, словно из сказки, и искренне не понимал, когда оно успело вырасти. Но на радостях даже похвалил Антуриум, хотя фразу «Молодец, еще недельку не буду тебя выкидывать» сложно было назвать похвалой.

***

На следующий день к нему зашел Азирафаэль. Он, конечно, любил растения Демона, но предпочитал им шелест книг, поэтому если и заходил, то редко, предпочитая проводить время в своей книжной лавке. И пришел он как раз обсудить одну из книг, в которой не смог перевести часть древнего текста. 

Кроули разливал чай, когда шепот окружил Ангела. Самые разные голоса, говорящие обо всем и ни о чем, перекрывали все другие звуки. 

— Как думаешь, когда они уже признаются друг другу в любви? — Ангелу показалось, что он сходит с ума, ведь это совершенно точно сказал цветок, стоявший на столе. 

— Да я быстрее засохну, чем это произойдет, — ему из угла тонким голосом ответил шарообразный кактус, Маммиллярия, как позже узнал Азирафаэль. 

— Мне кажется, я зацвету уже, когда до них дойдет, — раскидистый папоротник отвечал низким голосом, от чего у Ангела удивленно расширились глаза. К горлу подкатывала паника, смешанная с возмущением. 

— Кроули, ты вообще слышал, что говорят твои цветы? — переходя на повышенные тона, выдававшие его смущение, спросил Ангел. Воцарилась тишина, какая редко бывала в квартире Кроули — растения, все до единого, замолчали. 

Кроули держал в руках два блюдца, на которых стояли чашки с горячим ароматным чаем, и выглядел крайне удивленно. Он застыл на месте и долго молчал, не двигаясь. 

— Ангел, с тобой все в порядке? Цветы не умеют говорить, — Кроули медленно поставил чашки на стол и аккуратно подошел ближе, заглядывая в покрасневшее лицо Азирафаэля, отмечая про себя, что от смущения особенно ярко у Ангела краснеют уши и шея.

Шелест листьев наполнил квартиру вновь, став еще громче. Но Азирафаэль слышал лишь громкий дружный смех.


	3. Я не танцую

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Жанр: AU, Songfic, Повседневность, Романтика  
> Предупреждения: Смена сущности  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Пейринг: hum!Гавриил/hum!Вельзевул

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley & Company - Shame, Shame, Shame
> 
> ☀ В голове вертелись фразы "женщина, я не танцую", "фэшн-катастрофа", "адвокат дьявола" и еще сотня-другая шутеек про прокурора, держите это в уме и простите меня, если сможете.

Гавриил не ходил на свидания. 

Гавриил много работал и был хорошим прокурором. 

Гавриил ежедневно бегал по утрам, даже в выходные. 

Гавриил питался исключительно правильно. 

Гавриил любил ходить по магазинам и покупать себе новые светлые костюмы. 

Гавриил заботился о своем теле как о храме и не ходил на свидания. 

Но почему-то он все же позвал Вельзевул на свидание. Чрезмерно жестикулируя и напряженно улыбаясь, он позвал адвокатессу, которую стал все чаще видеть в суде, на чашечку кофе. 

Вельзевул была необычной по всем параметрам. Обманчиво хрупкая женщина вынуждена была носить черные костюмы, но судя по их состоянию, их было немного. Зато коротких носочков в сеточку, странных подобий галстуков и объемных шляп, которые приходилось снимать в зале суда, у нее было достаточно. 

И Гавриилу, строго следящему за собой, это нравилось. 

Он стоял напротив двери Вельзевул и очень нервничал: об этом говорили и прямая напряженная спина, и малоподвижные руки, и напряженное лицо с ярко выраженными желваками. 

Но Вельзевул вышла, и на душе Гавриила разлилось такое тепло, расслабляющее все тело, что широкая улыбка сама расползлась по его лицу. 

Они долго сидели в уютной булочной, обсуждая все на свете. И неловкий разговор о работе сам собой перетек в спокойные уютные разговоры о беге, мухах и парках. Гавриил искренне смеялся с саркастичных и остроумных шуток Вельз, а сама она скромно улыбалась, поджимая губы, и чаще смотрела с нежностью на того, кого могла развеселить. 

Они так разговорились, что даже не заметили, как кафе опустело. Впрочем, булочник не выгонял их, но только потому что был слишком увлечен рыжеволосым клиентом. Но все же надо было уходить. 

Гавриил разразился тирадой о подчиненных, рассказывая, какие же неприятные люди занимают государственные должности, когда Вельзевул грубо, но беззлобно его остановила: 

— Закрой рот. Пожалуйста, — Вельзевул стояла напротив маленького светлого клуба, откуда доносилась жизнерадостная музыка, медленно переводя взгляд вверх на высокого мужчину. 

— Нет. Нет, я не танцую, — брови Гавриила поднялись вверх, и кожа на лбу собралась в крупные морщины. 

— Просто зайдем, может быть, что-нибудь выпьем. Ты можешь взять сок, — Вельзевул направилась к входу под фырканье Гавриила. Впрочем, после секундного колебания, он сдался. 

Заиграла старая песня, ставшая в определенном смысле классикой. Мелодия и приятный женский голос заводили с первых секунд, но Гавриил и Вельзевул держались. Гавриил пил шампанское, глядя в зал поверх бокала, где танцевали люди, каждый по-своему. Вельзевул держала в руках стакан с виски, постукивая по стеклу пальцами. 

Сначала Вельз начала двигать плечами. Медленно и аккуратно, с таким выражением лица, будто песня никак ее не цепляла, а это не она начала двигать бедрами, а кто-то еще. Но на словах _My body needs action_ она не смогла и дальше сдерживать себя: Вельзевул вышла чуть вперед, хаотично двигаясь всем телом и крутясь вокруг собственной оси. Она щелкала пальцами и иногда хлопала в ладоши. 

Расставив руки в стороны, Вельз запрокинула голову, счастливо улыбаясь, и закружилась на месте. 

Гавриил смотрел на хрупкую женщину, с удивлением для себя отмечая, что чувствует безграничную нежность и влюбленность. И с еще большим удивлением замечая, что во взгляде Вельзевул читается то же самое. 

Такому Гавриил ничего не мог противопоставить. Он медленно начал двигать руками, несколько скованно, постепенно превращаясь в скромную версию Джона Траволты из «Криминального чтива». Вельз открыто и счастливо смеялась, вселяя в Гавриила уверенность. 

Гавриил ритмично сгибал ноги в коленях и выпрямлял снова, попеременно меняя правую и левую руки, то выставляя одну перед собой, то заводя за спину. 

Но все заканчивается. Закончилась и песня. Тяжело дышащие юристы допили свой алкоголь и вывалились из клуба. 

Гавриил провожал женщину до ее квартиры в уютной тишине, удовлетворенный приятным вечером. 

Переступая с ноги на ногу перед дверьми Вельзевул, мужчина медленно наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, совсем забыв о шляпке в виде мухи. И никак не ожидал, что усики этой шляпы уколют его в глаз. 

Гавриил закричал, отступая на шаг, из-за чего Вельз разразилась громким хохотом. Но, успокоившись, она подошла ближе. Когда женщина положила ладони на лицо Гавриила, он замолчал, удивленно приподняв брови. Она быстро, едва ощутимо поцеловала мужчину в уголок губ. 

— Спасибо. Доброй ночи, Гавриил, — и расслабленной походкой зашла к себе, оставляя пораженного и очарованного мужчину в свете ночных огней. 

Гавриил ежедневно бегал по утрам, даже в выходные. 

Гавриил много работал и был хорошим прокурором. 

Гавриил не ходил на свидания. 

И Гавриил не танцевал. 

Но ради Вельзевул он был готов сделать любое исключение.


	4. Свет и звуки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Жанр: AU, Ангст, Повседневность  
> Предупреждения: UST  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг: Гавриил/Вельзевул

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большим вдохновением стала сцена с магазинчиком из Бёрдмана, "Tomorrow and tomorrow"

До своего падения Вельзевул очень любила солнечный свет. 

Нежный ветерок ласкал ее кожу, а солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь густую листву, ложились красивыми полосами. Казалось, сам свет пляшет. Вельзевул сидела как завороженная, опустив ноги в мягкую неторопливую реку. 

Рядом лежал Гавриил. По его лицу блуждал солнечный свет, словно облизывая. Из-под полуприкрытых век он наблюдал за Вельзевул, слишком увлеченной шелестом листвы и игрой света.

***

Впервые после падения Вельзевул поднялась на землю не скоро — слишком много было хлопот. Немного времени для себя она нашла только после того, как схлынула волна Средневековых грешников. 

Для нее теперь был неприятен прямой солнечный и яркий свет. В лунную безоблачную ночь она опять сидела у реки, такой широкой, что можно было одновременно увидеть и месяц, и его отражение на черной глади. 

Совсем рядом что-то едва слышно прошелестело, но Вельз точно знала, что так шуршат крылья. Помнила. А потом Вельзевул стало теплее — Гавриил молча сел рядом, прислонившись к ней плечом.

Вода тихо переливалась у берега, вдалеке стрекотали насекомые, а Ангел и Демон впервые за долгое время просто сидели рядом, боясь нарушить тишину.

***

В следующий раз Вельзевул ходила по мегаполисам и не могла оторвать взгляда от разноцветных огней города, больших и маленьких. Она надолго задержалась в Нью-Йорке и ходила по городу всю ночь, любуясь яркими вывесками, не в силах решить, уродливые они или прекрасные. Во всяком случае, ей нравились. И когда она сидела в кафе, освещенном лишь гирляндами с огоньками в форме перчиков: зелеными, синими, но в основном красными и желтыми, к ней подсел Архангел. Они молча сидели и пили кофе, пока на фоне гудели машины, разносилась музыка и чья-то брань, а где-то на углу проповедовал сумасшедший: уж Гавриил-то знал наверняка, когда наступит конец света. В свете электрических огней лица прохожих становились похожими на причудливые маски демонов, так что Гавриил гадает, кажутся ли и они сами обычными людьми. Он надеялся, что да. 

Вельзевул смотрела на небо из гирлянд, которых, кажется, было сотни, и горько ухмылялась чему-то своему.

***

В следующий раз Вельзевул и Гавриил встретились уже после несостоявшегося Армагеддона. Они обсуждали войну в штаб-квартире Архангела, когда целый район Лондона лишился электричества. Наступила тяжелая тишина, которую спустя мгновение разорвал уставший выдох Гавриила. Он встал и пошел искать свечи. Конечно, и Гавриил, и Вельзевул могли бы зажечь огонь и осветить помещение и без свечей, да им и свет-то не нужен особо. Но все же Гавриил поставил на стол длинный подсвечник и зажег все шесть свечей. 

Он сел обратно, но разговор уже не шел. С улицы доносился лай собаки и звук зачем-то еще работающего опрыскивателя соседей, хотя по стеклу отчетливо били капли дождя. Из-за причудливого стекла подсвечника языки пламени на лице собеседника преображались, словно танцевали, образуя узоры. 

_«Прямо как тогда»_ , думает Гавриил, вспоминая их жизнь до падения. 

_«Жаль, что ничего нельзя вернуть»_ , думает Вельзевул, с горечью думая о жизни после злосчастного падения. 

Но вслух они не говорят ни слова.


	5. Любовь моей жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Жанр: AU, Songfic, Ангст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Пейринг: Кроули/Азирафаэль

В восьмидесятые Кроули отправился выполнить свою очередную работенку, и решил, что нет места лучше, чем концерт. Тем более, чем концерт на стадионе Уэмбли. Тогда-то он и влюбился. 

На сцене стояла вся группа, но в синем свете было видно лишь двоих: солиста и гитариста. И Кроули был искренне заворожен. Многим позже он узнает, что солиста звали Фредди, а гитариста — Брайан.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me._

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me._

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

Кроули, конечно, уже миллион раз слышал эту песню по радио — _Love of my life_ долго держалась в чартах. Но он впервые видел все вживую — исполнителей, аппаратуру и зал. Подпевающих, плачущих, целующихся зрителей.

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

_What it means to me._

Перед глазами стоял портрет одного очень конкретного ангела. Ангела, который не менялся уже много веков, всегда занимая особое место в сердце Кроули. Вот уж действительно любовь всей жизни. И в случае Кроули — буквально. 

Слова песни проникали в самую душу и казались обличием его собственных эмоций. Мир вокруг исчезал, сужаясь до исполнителя и музыкантов, до их песни. Впервые за долгое время Кроули практически кожей ощущал, что он не одинок в своих чувствах. 

Кроули влюбился в эту музыку. И с тех пор он всегда слушал Queen. Слушал все их песни каждый день. Все, кроме той, что услышал первой. 

Он слушал _I’m in Love With My Car_ , разгоняясь на своей любимой машине. Под _Under Pressure_ он отправлялся на очередное «задание». Под _Thank God It’s Christmas_ шел на рождественский ужин с Азирафаэлем в Ритц. Конечно, были и другие песни, и Кроули слушал их тоже, но именно Queen дарили ощущение, будто кто-то другой выразил его собственные мысли и эмоции. 

И только _Love of my life_ была настолько личной, что Кроули никогда ее не слушал снова. 

До того дня, когда книжная лавка Ангела превратилась в пепелище.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've stolen my love, you now desert me._

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back (back),_

_Don't take it away from me,_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me._

Строки из песни крутились в уме Кроули весь день, но не утешали, как прежде. Больше слова не приносили чувства, разделенного со всем человечеством. Кроули был одинок.

_Oh, hurry back, hurry back,_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

Даже не подозревая об этом, Азирафаэль уничтожил последние осколки души Демона, и собрал ее снова в мгновение ока. 

— _Любовь моей жизни_ , — мечтательно тихо произносит Демон, когда они вновь сидят в Ритце, а Ангел что-то с аппетитом ест. 

— Ты что-то сказал? 

— Нет, Ангел, просто предлагаю тост.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время спонтанных и эмоциональных частей, простите.
> 
> Прим. беты: даже демоны не способны сопротивляться великолепию Queen


End file.
